The Sonic Cronicles
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Sonic leaves and suddently the whole world is in danger again!please rr


This takes place about 8 years after Sonic X

* * *

(Tails Pov) 

There goes Cosmo...and Cream...and...another one, and another one...it's so lonley here... "Hey Tails!" oh great I bet they want another invention to help them "Save the world!" what world was there to save in the first place? what with Cosmo gone and Cream going with her mother to Station Square indefinatly...what is the point?

I look up from the book I am reading, "I'll be there in a while" "huh? you okay Tails?" I stand up and look away from Sonic...my friend...my mentor..."yeah I'm alright" I then walk toward the door and out of Sonic's house.

(Sonic pov)

Man...eggman's up to his usual tricks again! "hey knucles?" I see knux look at me "yeah sonic?" I then look at the floor "could you look after 'her'" I hear a snigger "ya-mean Tails' daughter? sure why?" I then shake my head "I'm going after Tails...there is something more to what he is telling us" I hear a cough "He has lost Cosmo and is losing Cream you know faker" I glance at my right "yeah I know" "Why don't you let me handle it then?" I look at Shadow "you sure Shadow?" he nods "yeah...I know what he's feeling like right now..." "care to explain?" I see a tear fall from his eye "ok...I've lost Maria and many other people and I know what he's planning to do now" "what is it?" I see him look at me "he's lonley and the fact that..." I look at Shadow and I hear him sigh.

(Shadow pov)

Does Sonic know nothing? "I think it'd be better if you left the group Sonic. I think we've reached the end of the road...Tails is going his own way...Knux is proabably going to follow...so...Sonic...I'm sorry to say this but...I think the Sonic group is no longer" I can see Sonic with water in his eyes... "you want to go your way don't you knux?" I ask to knucles, I see him nod "yeah...thanks for everything Sonic...but I think I'd be better off guarding the Master Emerald with Rouge" I see Sonic for the first time in my life...crying and then stopping his tears "can I just see us all again?" I nod and I see Knucles nod "Sure Sonic...I'll get Tails" I whisper to Sonic.

(Tails pov)

I'm almost there..."omph!" I look up and see Shadow..."uh...Shadow?" I see him look at me with what's that? tears? "I've told Sonic..." I look at him "about what?" "that...we're going our seperate ways now" I couldn't of just hear that could I? "and Sonic wishes to see us one more time before we split indefinatly" I nod "I'll be there...when?" "...Now?" I nod with a smile "sure"

(Sonic pov)

I never thought of it that way... "my word" I turn around and see the entire of the my crew from all the years apart from Cosmo obviously...there is a picture there though "so this is it yeah?" I see Tails nod with his daughter in his arms and I smile "it...it was a pleasure working with you all...I really will miss you all" I see them all nod and I hear Shadow say "one last picture?" I nod and the rest smile "Shadow...you do have a heart!" I see him smile "I know" I then set the camera and everyone is in the picture, Sonic (me), Tails, Crystal (Tails's daughter), Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cosmo (picture), Chris, and everyone else.

I then smile at the picture and look at the sky "I'll see you all...when?" I hear Tails whisper "We'll be around Sonic...just come back to Station Square and the Mystic ruins..." "what if Eggman shows up again?" I see Shadow smile "We'll be ready for him" I smile "Looks like this is it...doesn't it?" I nod "See ya later Tails, Shadow, Cream, Amy I will miss you all" I then start running towards and then on top of the water "bye Sonic!" I hear Tails shout to me "SEE YA MILES TAILS PROWER!" and lets add some orignality! I turn Super and fly toward space.

(Normal pov)

Tails and Shadow look up to see Super Sonic disappearing into the atmosphere "good-bye" Tails then smiles at Shadow's remark and then shouts at the top of his lungs "Good-Bye! The Legendary, Sonic The Hedgehog!" and everyone there heard an echoing "see ya!"

(Tails pov)

That was 8 years ago. Now without Sonic we're all in cages on Mobius and Earth...I wish Sonic was still here.

* * *

Tails: GREAT! instead of trying to kill me off you actually put me here!  
Jedi Lord -Author-: actually that was a good one!  
Amy: I'll kill you for making my Sonic go away! HIYYAA! 


End file.
